Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes
Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes is a Barney Clip Show that first appeared as a bonus video on the Come on Over to Barney's House DVD. Then it was released as a separate video on VHS on May 15, 2001. Plot With some help from a tabletop video jukebox sent by Professor Tinkerputt, Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ relive happy memories as they watch special times they shared together. Cast * Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever, Costume: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) Additional Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West; Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Costume: Jennifer Romano) *BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Kevin (Brandt Love) *Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) *Tony (Trent Gentry) *Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) *Pop Wheely (Grant James) *Blue Jay (Josh Martin) Song List # Barney Theme Song # Colors All Around (Scene Taken from: Barney's Beach Party) # Down on Grandpa's Farm (Scene Taken from: Barney's When You Grow Up...) # The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise!) # The Land of Mother Goose (Scene Taken from: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm) # Blue Jay Blues (Scene Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: Barney's Wheels, Wings & Waves) # A Rock N Roll Star (Scene Taken from: Barney's When You Grow Up...) # Old King Cole (Scene Taken from: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm) # The Dino Dance (Scene Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) # I Love You Trivia *This video marks: **The first Barney home video (not counting any Barney live shows) to have Kyle Nelson as BJ's costume performance. **Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen deciding on a spot for The Happy-Dancing-Music-Machine. **The last Barney video to be produced by Lyrick Studios. **The last Barney video to have the "Please Stay Tuned" Bumper before the Feature. Later by HIT Entertainment, It will say "Please Stay tuned after the feature presentation for previews of other HIT Entertainment videos." *This is a unique home video because there are absolutely clips from three different home videos that were not even released yet. Those then upcoming videos were "You Can Be Anything", "Barney's Beach Party", and " Round and Round We Go". Emily and B.J. both appeared in all three of those videos. It also had clips from "Barney's Big Surprise", "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm", and "Come on Over to Barney's House" (which were already released). *The "Barney Theme Song" was cut from this video when it was featured on the "Come on Over to Barney's House" DVD. *In 2004, when "Movin' and Groovin'" came out on DVD this was a bonus episode. When it was released on DVD and in Children's Favorites The credits were shortened and the instrumental version of "The Dino Dance" was played in the ending credits. *Professor Tinkerputt is mentioned in this video, as well as in the video that was included on the DVD, "Come on Over to Barney's House". *The Happy-Dancing-Music-Machine returns in the preview for the Barney Rocks! CD, and in Can You Sing That Song?, and Barney's Top 20 Countdown. *A reference is made to Barney's Big Surprise. *At the end of the credits it says "Copyright 2000 Lyons Partnership, L.P" it may have something to do with Come on Over to Barney's House being released the same year. *Round and Round we go and You can be Anything have different names in this video; Barney's Wheels Wings and Waves and Barney's When You Grow Up.... Those then were probably just working titles when they weren't released yet. Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Second Generation Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Category:Season 6 Category:2001 Category:Episodes where Barney wasn't seen coming to life Category:Barney Home Videos